Silenced
by LinVolturi
Summary: In a small and seemingly harmless town, a secret lies beneath. What is the motive behind these dark secrets and what is trying to be achieved? Eventual Dr. Bruce Banner/OC but that won't happen for a while. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

The dark haired woman walked quickly and quietly through the dimly colored hallway. Her brown eyes pierced through the shadows. Her white lab coat waved slightly back and forth with her body movement before she stopped at a metal door. She knocked against the cool piece of steal before heard the door unlock. The man behind the door peered out suspiciously before he realized who it was.

"Dr. Hansen." The man greeted as the woman forced the door further open and continued through. She continued to walk, determined to reach her destination in a timely manner. She could hear the screams start to emerge. A slight smile formed on her lips. The sounds of pain and agony sounded like a symphony on a warm summer's evening to her ears.

"Dr. Hansen." She was greeted once again, only this time by fellow scientist, Dr. Greenwood.

"How are the test subjects reacting to their new 'medication'?" Dr. Hansen inquired before she started to put on a pair of blue latex gloves.

"There hasn't been any noticeable side effects, yet." Dr. Greenwood answered. "There's still time though. We can always increase the dose if needed."

Dr. Hansen huffed in disapproval. The formula was taking too long to perfect and there weren't any major leads on how to get her desired results.

"Get me number 282." She barked out before she went over to her station. She began to turn on her machines when she heard a loud scream of protest. She watched as two of her employees dragged a familiar face across the room and strapped her down. Tears started to fill the woman's eyes.

"Donna. Please. You don't have to keep doing this." The woman cried. Dr. Hansen ignored her pleas as she began to warm up the machine. She typed in the dose she wanted her victim to be given and waited for the small green light that would show her when things were ready to continue.

"Donna." The woman continued to plead. "Please. I'm your sister." The tears that had filled her eyes were now falling down her face. "I'm your sister."

Dr. Hansen merely smirked her sister's pathetic cries. She reached over to the lever and started pull down. A bright blue light began to shine and the woman screamed.

"Be silenced." Dr. Hansen sneered. A few moments later the screams stopped.

…..

**Author's Note**: _Hello and welcome to my new story. I've had this story idea stuck in my head for a few years so I thought I'd post it and see if anyone liked it. I have a lot planned for it so I hope it's semi-decent. _

_If you have a moment, feel free to leave a review. I encourage constructive criticism as it helps improve my writing skill. I hope you will enjoy my story and I will post Chapter 1 either tonight or tomorrow. Thanks!-Lin_

_**Story Summary:**__ In a small and seemingly harmless town, a secret lies beneath. What is the motive behind these dark secrets and what is trying to be achieved? Eventual Dr. Bruce Banner/OC but that won't happen for a T for now but will change to M as story continues.  
_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the Avengers nor am I making any money off of this story._ _This is strictly for entertainment purposes._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_Trapped, emptiness, loneliness, solitude, hopelessness, these feelings seemed to overcome and consume. Fears were endless and torment seemed inevitable. The fear of falling asleep was often followed by the even greater fear of waking up the next morning. There was often an uneasy feeling of not knowing how to survive the next few minutes much less the new day. Distrust had been learned and there was little hope for those who have been silenced. _

…..

The sound of people talking filled the air. Dr. Banner ignored the sound of the people around him as he walked the dirt streets. His eyes darted around to make sure he hadn't been noticed as he made his way to help a man who had been ill for some time.

Nothing he tried had helped the man thus far and it seemed apparent his time to die would be soon. There wasn't much more he could do to help but he would continue to try.

Dr. Banner's thoughts shifted as memories of the last few months started to play before his eyes. The extraterrestrial army that had managed to invade New York for short but destructive time ran through his mind. _The Avengers_ as Nick Fury had called the group he had inadvertently become involved with also crossed his mind.

Once the battle had ended, his life seemed to return to normal though he still met up with newfound friend Tony on occasion. Banner returned to helping those around him as he poured himself back into a life of solitude. In the end all he wanted was to be left alone with the beast that lurked inside of him.

Banner was deep in thought he almost didn't hear the small shuffle a few feet from him. His head snapped in the direction of the sound. His life experiences taught him to be ever on alert. Even if he had just managed to help save the world, he wasn't about to believe that S.H.I.E.L.D or any other organization wouldn't be out to track him and use the Hulk as some sort of weapon.

The mistrust left his eyes as he noticed it was a woman sitting behind some large barrels in the dirt covered ground. Banner looked her over to make sure she wasn't hurt and in need of assistance. Her skin was a light color with a tint of yellow, marking her as a victim of malnutrition. Her brown hair was matted together and dirt smudged her clothing and face. Her eyes focused on the ground.

Banner observed her for a moment longer before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. If nothing else, he could give her the means to buy a decent meal. He hadn't seen her before and chances were he wouldn't see her again. She looked like a wanderer and she wouldn't stay in the same place for very long.

The woman's eyes stayed on the ground until she heard his movements only a foot away from her hiding spot. Her eyes met his in mistrust and fear. She hadn't been outside of the compound's walls long but she knew enough not to trust anyone she didn't know. She backed away from him before Banner held up his hand with the coins in it.

He softly spoke to her in Spanish, hoping his words would calm her fear. He put the money on the ground before lifted up his hand and slowly backed away from her to show her he meant her no harm.

She shook her head, the fear never left her eyes as she watched this stranger closely as he continued to talk to her. She still didn't trust him.

"Can you understand me?" Banner questioned in English. Her eyes widened slightly as he began to speak words that were familiar. She still didn't speak.

He looked her over more carefully for signs of ill health or injury. He had seen malnutrition like hers before. She didn't have the most severe case but it was still worrisome.

"Are you alright?" He asked. The mistrust slightly left her eyes. She turned her gaze away from him and back to the ground. She didn't know him or what his intentions were. She hoped that by ignoring him, he would just leave her alone.

"I'm a doctor. I can help you." Banner insisted. He tried to be patient with the woman but it wasn't easy when she had stopped acknowledging him. Her eyes stayed focused on the ground. He went to speak again when the son of the man he had been on his way to treat approached him.

The teenager spoke urgently to the doctor. Desperation filled his voice as he pleaded with Banner to come with him. Banner nodded and answered swiftly that he would. He turned back to the woman and motioned to the coins he had placed on the ground.

"Buy yourself something decent to eat." He instructed before he left with the boy. When they were a good distance away, Banner glanced behind him to see if the woman was still sulking in her spot. He watched her for a moment as she crawled over and picked up the coins he had left for her.

…

Agents shuffled in and out of S.H.E.I.L.D's headquarters. The life of an agent was endlessly busy. Nick Fury was no exception if anything he was the busiest of them. Even though the immediate danger of Loki's attack was over there was still a possibility of another attack at any given moment.

The agents kept a close eye on anything and everything they could. If there was a hint of danger they would know about it quickly.

"Sir." Agent Hill called from her screen.

"What is it Hill?" Fury asked as he reached her.

"We have a spike of energy on the border of Arizona and Mexico." Hill pointed out. Fury studied it for a moment.

"Send someone in to investigate it."

…

"You should be more concerned over this Dr. Hansen." Dr. Greenwood insisted. "It's not everyday someone escapes the compound."

"Celia's leaving is of very little concern." Dr. Hansen replied as she glanced over an old newspaper. "She was born, raised and educated here. She doesn't know how to survive in the world outside of this compound. If she's too dumb to figure out her only chance of survival is by coming back here, she'll quickly die out there."

"What if the police find her and she tells them about this place?" Dr. Greenwood questioned. "It would be a shame to throw away all our hard work because some stupid girl ran away."

"Celia is a mute, just like the others. She can't read or write and I highly doubt she would willingly communicate with anyone. She's no threat to us or our mission." Dr. Hansen said with an irritated tone. She looked up to her colleague, almost daring him to disagree with her. Dr. Greenwood backed away from his boss and nodded. He knew better than to argue with her.

"Now bring in 502." Dr. Hansen barked. There was no reason to worry over this silly inconvenience. She looked back down at the newspaper article she had been reading. It was a few months old but it was a story she couldn't get out of her head. She stared at the picture for a moment.

'_Maybe he's the key to my success.'_

…

**Author's Note:** _Hello. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 of my story. I probably won't have Chapter 2 out until Monday or Tuesday but I will update when I can. Thanks to those who are following my story. I hope you will continue to enjoy it. _

_If you have a moment, feel free to leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Thanks!-Lin_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Natasha Romanoff looked out the plane window. She wasn't too thrilled with this new assignment. She'd much rather be kicking some guy's ass or manipulating someone instead of this. An 'energy spike', she felt, was rookie's work. However, she was the agent closest to the area and would investigate as Fury instructed her to do.

After the plane and a short car ride, Natasha found herself at her destination. She drove up to the City Hall building and began to walk up the stairs just as a dark haired woman emerged from the door at the top of the stairs.

"You must be Miss Rushman." Mayor Hansen greeted the redhead as she made her way down the stairs.

"Mayor Hansen?" Natasha, now posing as Natalie Rushman, asked before the two women shook hands.

"Please call me Donna." The dark haired woman said. "Shall we start our tour? I think you'll find that we have a nice little place here. We're essentially in the middle of nowhere."

"Do the people here like the solitude?" Natasha questioned as she looked at the different buildings.

"I can't speak for all of them. They all have their reasons for moving to this remote place." Mayor Hansen replied. "Most of them moved here as families. I know the majority of the parents here didn't feel safe where they were and wanted to raise their children in an environment they felt could protect them. The world being as it is, they seemed glad to find this place of refuge."

Natasha nodded and glanced around the town, observing all the details she could. Large buildings wrapped around slightly smaller buildings. People were walking the streets but they were quiet very few made eye contact.

"What is the job market like here? Do you know of anyone hiring?" She asked, acting as normal and interested as possible.

"Everyone has a place." Mayor Hansen smiled a creepy smile. "We have a fairly steady economy. Everyone works."

"What are the different buildings?" Natasha made sure to ask in almost a childlike tone.

"Mostly apartment complexes," Mayor Hansen replied, "Our schools are over to your right. The activity center is to your left. Our police department is attached to the city hall. We're fortunate enough to have a few doctors, nurses and midwives living here so we have a hospital along with a birthing center for the women who are expecting. We have some houses on the other side of town but most everyone here has an apartment or townhome instead."

"So I could easily find a place to live?"

"Of course."

They continued their conversation though tour didn't last long. Things seemed fairly normal and almost paradise looking for anyone seeking a quiet and 'safe' place to live. The crime rate was nearly nonexistent which Mayor Hansen made sure to credit her 'wonderful' police chief Henry Greenwood for. The town was clean and had a cozy feeling about it but it didn't take much for Natasha to realize something was off. The people here didn't talk to each other and barely acknowledged one another. It wasn't hard to tell something was very off.

"So what do you think of our little town?" Mayor Hansen asked as the two women walked into her office back at the City Hall building.

"It seems pleasant." Natasha answered. It was best to play the naive young woman for now. She didn't trust Mayor Hansen and the thought of manipulating this woman into thinking she was in charge was fun.

"It does doesn't it? It's almost like our little piece of heaven." Mayor Hansen made sure to say in an overly sweet voice and slightly sympathetic tone "So what's your interest here? Are you unhappy with your current arrangements?"

"This town almost seems perfect for me." Natasha sobbed slightly. Mayor Hansen was clearly use to dealing with victims and the best way to get a sincere view of her was the play the part of a victim.

Once Natasha finished telling her made up tragic tale, Mayor Hansen gave her the most insincere sympathetic look she had ever seen. Her eyebrows were forced together and her lip was in a slight pout. If Natasha didn't know any better she'd think the woman was trying to impersonate a pout fish.

"I'm so sorry my dear." Mayor Hansen said, "You're always welcome here."

…..

Natasha looked back in the rear view mirror as she started to drive out of town. Something was up with Mayor Hansen. She had to be one of the most fake people Natasha had ever met.

'_Everyone has a place.'_ That sentence ran through her mind. If Natasha was that naive girl she had played and wasn't trained to know the characteristics of a liar the chance to move there might be tempting. However, Natasha knew better. No place was that innocent and safe. Every town has its secrets and dangers.

Once Natasha was outside of town, she parked her rental car and took out her energy tracker. Her instructions were clear. There was an energy spike out there and she was going to find it.

...

"So, do you think we'll have a new resident?" Dr. Greenwood questioned as the two watched 'Natalie' drive away.

"I'm not sure yet." Dr. Hansen replied. The red-haired woman seemed interested enough and Dr. Hansen couldn't help but admit she'd like a new test subject. She wanted to see how this new formula would affect an 'outsider'. It had been a few years since someone new had actually moved to the small town. Natalie seemed to have a strong healthy body that could her experiments longer than the pathetic people that currently resided there.

Dr. Hansen liked to prey on the victims of others. They were more desperate and eager to get away from the world that had hurt them. Natalie's story seemed particularly tragic and no doubt she would want to get away. She was almost certain Natalie would be back to live 'a life of peace'. Dr. Hansen was right, Natalie would return to the tiny town, just not for the reason she thought.

…

The sunlight crept over the small town Dr. Banner had chosen to reside in for a short while. His brown bag lightly hit his leg as he walked. He had a busy day ahead of him. He had five people to visit for follow up care alongside whatever new patients he would gain that day.

He was walking by a small alley way when he heard a loud clutter. He quickly turned only to see the woman he had given coins to a few nights' prior. He gave her a small look of surprise. He figured that she had moved on to the next town when he hadn't seen her.

She looked a little startled from the loud clank of the garbage can but had not noticed him.

"Are you alright Miss?" he called out. Her head snapped in his direction. Her eyes were wide and he could almost see her heart pounding from all the heavy breathing she was doing.

'_Good job, Banner.' _He thought as he approached her slowly. _'You scare her even when you're not big and green.'_

"It's ok. It's just me." Banner calmly stated as he tried to get the now freaked out girl to relax. "Do you remember me from a few nights ago?" He stopped walking and watched her for a moment. He didn't want to scare her to the point where she would run.

He got a better look at her now that she wasn't hiding behind any barrels and it was lighter outside. She was pretty short, about five feet and three inches was his estimation. She was fairly thin but that was due to the lack of eating and nutrition rather than fitness. Her face had begun to sink in and her bones were beginning to show ever so slightly. He couldn't be sure but she looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties.

Banner thought for a moment. She was too skittish to let him examine her properly and with her great distrust of him there wasn't much chance she would let him treat her sufficiently. After a few more moments he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out an apple he had planned to eat for his lunch later in the day.

It would hardly do for a decent meal and there wasn't any chance of it reversing her condition but he hoped to gain her trust to the point where he could help her. He held it up so she could get a clear view of the red somewhat round object in his hand. He knew he didn't have a good chance of getting much closer to her so he made a small throwing motion to let her know his intentions.

Her eyes furrowed close together in confusion at first and then widened as he tossed the apple to her. He watched as she clumsily caught it. She looked at the apple for a quick half a second before glancing back up at him. She gave him a quizzical look before she darted off the in opposite direction.

…..

She held the apple to her as she ran down the alley way. She continued to run pass a few more building and into a little hut she had managed to make out of a medium-sized cloth she had found on the ground only a day prior. The hut barely covered her as she huddled up inside.

Once she was certain she was alone and wasn't being followed, she held the apple up curiously. She smelled it before giving it a small lick. She wasn't sure what the make of the man who had given to her. He seemed nice enough but nice didn't mean he could be trusted. Surely he wanted something from her.

Her stomach let out a loud growl, almost begging for some kind of relief. She looked down at it before she decided to take a bite of the apple. She figured if it was poisoned, death would be kinder than what she had been through. If it wasn't poisoned it would help her live to see another day, though she wasn't sure if she particularly wanted that either.

Once she finished the apple she set the core on the ground next to her. She pulled her legs up to her chest and peered out of her temporary sanctuary. Her hands lightly rubbed her arms as she attempted to comfort herself. She couldn't deny she was afraid. She didn't understand the language that everyone else seemed to speak so beautifully and she didn't know what to expect from this upcoming day. One thing she did know was that she was never going back to that hellish life.

….

**Author's Note:** _Hello. Thanks for reading and thanks to those who are following and favoring my story! I hope you will continue to enjoy my story._

**Guest:** _Thank you for your suggestions! I love constructive criticism. I hope you'll find this chapter a little more to your satisfaction. Thanks for the review! :)  
_

_Thanks again for checking out my story! I'll try to have the next chapter out within the week. If you have a moment, feel free to leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks!-Lin_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_The sun shone brightly through the windows at the birthing center. Small screams and whimpers periodically filled the air. Celia placed a cool, damp cloth on the laboring woman's forehead before the second midwife, a red haired woman, caught her eye. She gave Celia a slight nod, letting her know the baby would be born soon. Celia returned the nod as she quickly stood up and got a towel ready for the soon-to-be born child. _

_Only a few more minutes passed before a baby's cry was heard. The second midwife quickly gave the baby to Celia before attending back to the new mother. Celia couldn't help but smile at the newborn before she handed him to his mother. She watched the new mom look down at her crying child. _

_The third midwife a blonde haired woman handed Celia an empty water pail to fill before she went to start the baby's APGAR test. The three midwives worked together quietly and quickly. Celia walked over to the sink on the other side of the room when the door burst open and two men in white coats entered followed by the dark haired woman. _

"_Take Celia." Dr. Hansen ordered the two men. Celia dropped the water pail and started to struggle as the two men grabbed her by her arms. She had seen this happen many times before and knew whatever it was they wanted her for it was something she should fight against. _

_Tears fell down her checks as they forced her out of the delivery room and into the hallway. She managed to let out a small high pitched screech but was hit abruptly. _

"_You don't have permission to do that." Dr. Hansen informed her. Celia bit her lip and quietly walked down the hallway until they reached the elevator. She fought to hold back the tears. She had heard the screams at night from those who were taken. She wasn't in a hurry to find out why they were screaming. _

_Once the elevator door opened there was another dark long hallway. Celia started to put up another fight when Dr. Hansen grabbed her face and forced her to look at her. _

"_What do you want?" Dr. Hansen hissed. "Do you want to leave? Trust me my dear. The world is a cruel place and those who leave, always come back."_

…..

Celia jumped as her eyes shot opened. She peered over her surroundings. She had to make sure she was still in her little hut and not back in that dark cell. The sun was still hovering overhead and the heat was starting to get to her. She rested back against the wall behind her, as she realized she was still free of the compound.

She noticed the apple core still sitting on the ground next to her before her stomach let out another loud growl. She couldn't remember the last time she had, had a drink of water or a semi-decent meal.

'_At least there was food back there._' She thought before shaking her head. She wouldn't allow herself to think such thoughts. Even if she starved out here, she was determined she would never go back.

'_Those who leave always come back.'_ Dr. Hansen's words clearly rang through her mind. Why would anyone who left ever go back? No matter how bad things were out here it still had to be better than being there, right?

Celia stretched her legs out a bit before bringing them back to her. Her stomach started to cramp as she felt that deep hole in her stomach grow deeper. Hunger and fear were taking over her body. She knew it wouldn't be long before she would be too weak to move.

She closed her eyes and pictured some bread and a slice of cheese next to a huge glass of water. She could feel the tears form in her eyes as the cramping got worse. Maybe she could fall asleep again so the pain wouldn't be so bad.

She focused on picturing the imaginary food when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Celia jumped, opened her eyes and turned to see the man who had given her the apple earlier that day.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Banner asked her. He had been on his way to a follow up appointment when he managed to spot her small hut. He had decided to check it out to make sure no one was hurt. He hadn't realized it was her until he was only a few feet away.

She backed up against the wall trying to get as far away from him as she could. There was no way she could slip passed him as he took up most of the small opening. Deciding the best way to get rid of him was to ignore him she turned her gaze back to the ground and leaned her head against the wall behind her.

Dr. Banner thought for a moment. This girl was about as jittery as they get. He was convinced he could ever gain her trust. A few seconds later he reached back into his bag. It wouldn't hurt to take an early lunch break and maybe he could get this strange and paranoid woman to talk to him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he pulled out a piece of wrapped brown paper from his bag. Celia turned to him and watched him unwrap it to reveal a sandwich. He took half of the sandwich and reached it out to her. "Do you want it?" Her eyes darted back and forth between him and the food before she finally took it.

He watched as she slowly took a bite, then another and then another. They sat in quiet for a few minutes as they both nibbled their half of the sandwich.

"What's your name?" Banner questioned. He hoped he could get her to talk to him. She looked up at him before she glanced back at the sandwich. She stopped eating and put it on her lap. What if he was one of Dr. Hansen's minions, trying to lure her back into that darkness? She shook her head and turned away from him yet again.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I…" Dr. Banner started to say when a loud clutter of men was heard. Celia darted passed Banner and out of the little shelter.

She ran through some unfamiliar alley ways before she came to a barbed wire fence. Deciding to take her chance with the fence, Celia climbed onto a garbage can and went to climb over when she lost her balance and fell. The wire sliced open her arm on the way down.

…

Dr. Banner watched as the woman ran away yet again. He wasn't sure what to make of her. She was one of the jumpiest people he knew and she was spooked easily. He looked down to see the half eaten sandwich and the core of the apple he had given her earlier that day.

'_Well at least I got her to eat something._' He thought as he stood back up. She was a frustrating patient, if he could even call her a patient. She was too afraid of him for him to effectively treat her. He glanced over the poorly made hut before he started walking away. He decided he would check back later that night to see if she had come back.

…..

Celia cradled her arm as she looked over the cut. She couldn't tell for sure but it didn't look too deep. Still it hurt and needed to be cleaned and dressed properly. She held her hand above it hesitatingly. She didn't want to increase her chance of infection but she needed to get the bleeding to stop. Finally she placed her hand on top of it and put a small amount of pressure on it.

She thought back to the first time she met the man who had given her the apple and sandwich. He said he was a doctor and if he was a doctor he had to have some bandages and alcohol to clean out the cut with. Celia bit her lip; she hated the idea of going to anyone for help. She was weak and didn't want to come off as nothing but weak. However, she needed those bandages.

If he really was a doctor he would probably carry those two items in his bag with him. She needed a way to get to his bag for a few minutes. She didn't need everything in it and he could probably spare a small amount of his supply. All she needed to do was get to that bag.

….

It was starting to get dark when she made it back to her hut. She didn't feel safe being in one place for too long but where the doctor seemed so keen on helping her maybe he would try to find her here. She hadn't been waiting very long before she heard someone coming. She quickly moved to a place where she couldn't be seen.

She watched as Dr. Banner approached the hut. He glanced inside only to find she wasn't there. He looked around to see if there was any sign of her. When he didn't see her, he walked away. She kept her distance as she followed him quietly. Within fifteen minutes time they were on the edge of town. She watched as he walked into a small, run-down house. A light flickered on and she could see him through the small window. Then, to her luck, she saw him put down his bag within arm's reach of the window.

….

Dr. Banner washed his hands as his memory raced back. Images of her long dark hair and brown eyes appeared.

'_Bruce._' He could almost hear her voice haunt. He shook his head determined to get Betty out of his mind. They had both moved on and there was no reason to be sentimental.

He reached for the towel he had draped over a chair when he heard something fall to the ground. He turned to see a hand running off with his brown bag.

"Hey!" he shouted and ran out the door. Celia was just outside when she grabbed the bandages she needed. She went to drop the bag and run when she felt a hand tightly grab her wrist. She looked up to see the angry doctor. She let go of the bag letting it fall to the ground. Banner let in a deep breath, managing his anger when he noticed the bandages Celia had tried to take. He looked her over a little before he saw the way she was holding her arm.

"You're hurt?" he asked. He could hear her breathing tense but she managed to nod for him. His eyes soften slightly and he let go of her wrist. He nodded towards the small house he was renting before he picked up the bag.

"Come inside." He told her. "I'll take care of it for you." Celia was surprised by his offer. She had just attempt to steal from him and he was offering her his assistance? He didn't make any sense to her. Still, the longer she waited to heal her arm the more prone to illness she would be.

"It's getting dark out here; I won't be able to see your injury as well as I will inside." He explained. He knew there was a chance she would just run off again. He wasn't sure why but running seemed to be a habit of hers. He was surprised when she finally gave him another small nod and started to walk towards the small house. He gave her a small smile.

Once inside, Banner got a bowl of water, some clean washcloths, put on his glasses and started to clean the long but not very deep cut.

"So what happened?" he questioned before he looked up to her. He realized she was watching him very closely, almost studying the way he was cleaning her cut. She remained silent.

"What's your name?" he asked, hoping to get some kind of response out of her. She continued to ignore his question and watched as he worked.

"I'm Bruce." He said. He hoped being on a first name basis would help her be more comfortable with him. Still, she said nothing. He finished washing it out and dried it off. He continued to ask questions that remained unanswered.

"I could help you better if you would talk to me." Banner commented before he started to wrap up her arm. He looked up when her right hand made a sudden movement. Their eyes met for a moment as Celia opened her mouth but slightly tapped her throat. She knew she couldn't communicate with him but she wanted him to know that she couldn't.

"You can't talk, can you?" he questioned as he started to understand what she was trying to tell him. She shook her head and looked back down to admire her newly wrapped arm. It looked neater than what she could have it. She had to admit, he did a good job.

"Do you have family nearby?" Banner asked. What was this mute girl doing here? How did she get here and how long had she been here? She just shook her head. Banner thought for a moment before he reached into his bag and pulled out a pen and some paper.

"Can you write your name for me?" he asked. She looked at the pen and paper for a moment. She had seen Dr. Hansen and a few other people use them but didn't understand the markings on her paper. She had been permitted to learn basic medical procedures for midwifery practices but had never been formally educated.

"You can't write?" he questioned. Her eyes lowered to the ground, embarrassed by her lack of knowledge. Banner nodded and things were quiet for a moment. He wasn't sure how to help her. Taking care of malnutrition was one thing but what she needed was some sort of guardian to educate her. He had no way of knowing what her skills were, assuming she had any.

Banner took his glasses off and let out a yawn. It had been a long and weird day and based off the tired look on her face, he could tell she was ready for sleep too.

"How about you stay here tonight?" he offered as he started to gather his supply to put away or the evening. "We can figure out what to do in the morning." Once gathered, he put the bag and his medicine supply in a cupboard. When he turned around he realized Celia had fallen asleep at the table. He looked at her for a moment before walking back into the bedroom.

….

The next morning came quickly. Banner awoke to the sounds of the small town coming to life. He climbed off of the bed and walked out into the main room to see if the strange woman was still there. He wasn't too surprised to find she was no longer there. He was surprised to the see his small kettle getting warmed up on the stove. He made his way over to the cupboard he stored his medical supply in when the door opened and the short, brown haired girl appeared carrying some kind of greenery.

Their eyes met for a second before she walked over the counter and started to chop up the herbs she had managed to find. Once he glanced over his supplies and determined she had not stolen anything he walked back into the bedroom and got ready for the day.

When he came back out to the main room Celia had managed to unwrap the bandage on her arm and was dipping a cloth into the warm herbal blend she had made. She placed the cloth on her arm and began to wrap it around. Banner looked over the herbs she had used before looking back to her. He determined her arm was probably hurting based off the herbs she had chosen to use.

"Is your arm hurting?" he inquired. "Can I look at it before you wrap it back up?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders before she held it up for him. He unwrapped the cloth and examined the cut. It looked sore but it wasn't badly infected.

"Do you know you know a lot of medicines?" he questioned as he gave her an antibiotic and began to wrap up the cloth in a more efficient way than she had. If she had even a basic knowledge he could teach her how to treat the different illnesses which would give her a marketable skill. Then, once he knew she could take care of herself, he would leave her to be the caretaker of those in town. She lifted up her hand and pinched her thumb and pointer finger together.

"A little?" he asked. She nodded and continued to study the way he wrapped her arm.

…

"Emma, will you hand me the antibiotics?" Dr. Banner asked his assistant. He knew he was running low and needed to mix up some more.

Almost a month had passed since Celia or 'Emma', as Banner had started to call her, began to work for him. It had been a little shaky at first but as he earned her trust, she was less jittery with him.

Emma had to admit she enjoyed the experience. While Dr. Banner focused on his patients and giving them quality care he also made sure she understood why he was using each medication for what he was using it for. This new situation seemed to work out in her favor. She assisted and helped him in exchange for food and an education she never thought she'd have.

Emma was still a mystery to Banner. He had no idea where she had come from or how she had managed to make it to where she was. It didn't take him long to realize she was a hard worker, though. She was willing to learn and she was easy enough to work with. She would still disappear from time-to-time but she would always come back. The only set back seemed to be her lack of ability to communicate. He could teach and help her perfect her skills as much as he wanted to but it wouldn't accomplish what he wanted to, until she could communicate with those around her.

Emma walked over to the cupboard and got out the penicillin and other antibiotics when there was a faint knock on the door. Emma placed the antibiotics on the counter as Banner made his way over to the door.

He went to great the person in Spanish when he opened the door but was surprised when he saw a familiar face.

"Hello Bruce." Natasha Romanoff greeted.

….

**Author's Note:** _Hello everyone. Sorry for the long delay. It took me a lot longer to write this chapter than I thought it would. Also, I wrote it with a huge headache and my beta hasn't had a chance to look at it yet so hopefully it was alright to read. (I still have that headache so it probably isn't as edited as I would like it to be.) Thanks to those who are following/favoring my story._

_**Guest(s):**_ _Thank you for your reviews! Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks again! :)  
_

_Thanks again to those of you who are following/favoring and reviewing my stories! I appreciate it. We start seeing more of the Avengers in the next chapter so it should be a pretty fun one. If you have a moment, feel free to leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks!-Lin_


End file.
